


For Your Own Amusement

by Shaunarnia



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Long-Term Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You dragged Dean out with you against his will. Now it's his turn to have a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Own Amusement

Dean had initially objected to being dragged along to a dinner party that one of your friends had invited you to, but after your persistent nagging for him to come along, he eventually gave in to you. Also, it was another excuse to see him all suited up in a tux and black tie, and you just knew that it would be an extremely pleasant thing to feast your eyes on.

“Y’know, I can’t wait to get you outta that dress.”

He leant next you at the dinner table and husked in your ear. It sent a chill down your spine, so you thought you might as well have your bit of enjoyment with it. He was pissed off about being here, so it wouldn’t hurt to let him have a little bit of fun.

“Mm, and why’s that?” You smirked salaciously in response.

“I wanna get you naked and run my hands all over you while I kiss and bite you and pull your hair, because I know you fuckin’ love that,” He paused for a moment, leaning even closer to you, “Then, I wanna watch you squirm when I start using my tongue on you. (Y/N), you’re gonna be at my mercy, darlin’.”

You gulped when he leant even closer to you, teeth grazing over your earlobe.

“And then, when you’ve waited like a good girl and earned yourself a reward, we’re gonna go at it until the goddamn neighbours know both our names.”

You squeezed your thighs together when you felt your stomach twist into knots over the pure filth that was spilling from his lips so brazenly. It took you a moment to realise what he was doing; you dragged him here against his will, and now he was going to get you all flustered, make you wait and anticipate him all for his own amusement.

“And after that,” You felt his hand slip under your dress, fingers dancing their way up your bare thigh, “We’re gonna switch our positions up and go for round two until the bed gives in on us.”

He went to the extent of nipping at your neck in front of god knows how many people. You could already feel the warmth pooling between your legs just by imagining the things he was going to do to you. It was almost as if he sensed it, because you felt him brush a finger over the dampened fabric covering your modesty. Your chest stuttered and your breathing hitched. You were hoping that nobody noticed, but of course, Dean noticed. He smirked smugly at how easy it was to turn you on.

“You’re already fuckin’ wet just thinking about it, aren’t you?”

“Just touch me right now, Dean. I don’t even care if we’re in public. I can’t take this.”

You practically begged him, hissing in his ear as you attempted to rub yourself against his fingers through the fabric. He pulled your underwear aside, stroking a forefinger over your lips, slowly pulling back when he heard a slight moan escape your lips.

“Patience, sweetheart.”

He chastised you, and you clenched your thighs together even harder when he rested a hand on your knee.

“This is fucking bullshit.”

You scoffed harshly through gritted teeth, pushing your chair out and getting up to your feet. Dean caught hold of your wrist and stretched up to you before you could leave.

“Bet you’re gonna go get yourself off somewhere now, huh?” The smirk was audible in his voice, “Just can’t wait for me, can you?”

You slipped out of his hold and made your way to the bathroom, going to finish off what he started.


End file.
